I Just Can't Stop Kissing You
by lakeySQ
Summary: Maura grabbed Jane and kissed her as the years changed. It should have ended right there but Jane surged forward and kept it going with no intent of ever stopping. / New Year's / PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I read your reviews and this time, I listened. I had this work Beta'd because like everyone is saying on the After The Storm reviews, I am lazy. ;)

Beta's by the wonderful LauratheChef

* * *

Five hours before midnight

"Maura, what are they saying?" asked Jane, as she crowded over the petite blonde who was talking to a representative. They have been stuck in a hotel provided by the airplane for over three days and will now be spending New Year's Eve here.

"Yes, I understand- "

"Maura, fight the power!" She hushed harshly. Maura has been talking to them for days now and has stayed painstakingly polite. It further pissed the Detective that she wouldn't give her the phone because Maura knew her too well.

Maura glared at Jane, before saying; "I understand. We'll call again tomorrow." She put the phone down and expected the inevitable outrage.

"What the hell was that, Maura? We agreed that we demanded they rebook our flights tomorrow!"

She sighed before standing up and moving back to the kitchen, preparing a drink. Jane noticeably followed and gaped at her, silently begging for an explanation.

When she got nothing, Jane exploded. "Maura!"

Smoothly, Maura sat on the high chair and crossed her legs. "Screaming at people is rude, Jane."

Jane groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay just explain to me why you let that person off without a fight? We've been here for over three days, Maur. As much as I enjoy this swanky hotel, I don't want to spend New Year's Day here."

The blonde hummed and drank slowly from the flute. She kept calm while Jane was bursting at the seams. "The poor representative does not control the weather, Jane and neither do I. There's three feet of snow and the runways are frozen. As much as I want to spend ringing in the New Year with your family instead of your delightful company, I can't do anything about it." Wine was poured into another glass and pushed to the bewildered brunette. "Drink."

Jane's shoulders slumped. "There was really nothing-"

"Jane." She said sternly. "Drink."

"You know I'm a beer girl, Maur."

"Drink or I will force it down your throat."

The threat made Jane walk the remaining distance and sit on the stool. She watched the serene face as she sipped the wine and did as requested. To its credit, it did calm her a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm a nag."

"Don't worry, I'm quite used to it."

Jane chuckled a bit. "That's a little rude, Maur."

They both laughed and it lessened the tension a bit. Maura topped off her glass before she picked a couple cheese cubes from the tray and popped it to her mouth. "I understand your frustration but we can still enjoy the day here. We can order in, watch documentaries... movies or have lunch in a highly acclaimed restaurant."

"My version of fun is firecrackers on a lake, beers and eating my Ma's food until I pass out."

Maura narrowed her eyes. "I would like to point out that the lake you will be doing it from will have been frozen- "

"Mauuuuraaaaa..." Jane finished her glass and poured another one when Maura raised her eyes on her. "Alright, alright, alright... I understand. More pressing matters at hand, how are going to celebrate midnight? Like this?"

"Well, we could attend the party the hotel is hosting. There's going to be entertainment as supposed to just alcohol."

Jane smirked. "Oh you just want to see the hot waiter who told you about it." She teased.

The party was blown up by the Marketing Department of the hotel but they knew about it officially from the hotel staff that brought them their food. Maura wanted to go down to a restaurant but Jane didn't feel like changing out of her pyjamas for lunch. It forced her to skim through the room service menu and pick which looked likely to be the most appetizing, all the while knowing it still wouldn't be. She opened the door to a tall handsome guy and Maura couldn't help but flirt back to his witty remarks. The conversation ended with him asking her to come to the party, adding "Your friend's invited too if you want to come" when she saw Jane peek from behind the door.

"And if I do?"

"Good for you, Maur. You're always so uptight, you need to relax a bit..." She wagged her eyebrows; "...if you know what I mean..."

"I get the implication. I resent that I'm uptight when you were the one who was just freaking out a couple minutes earlier."

Jane blew a raspberry. "Whatever. You need get laid. The last was two years ago, are you sure you're not dried up down there?"

This caused Maura to gasp. "Jane! Oh my god!" She blushed in half embarrassment, half anger. There was some truth to her statement as even masturbating didn't appeal to Maura. Something was wrong, she knew, but Maura didn't want to focus on that. It will only open a can of worms that she will frankly never be ready for. She just likes to pretend the drought was a self-forced celibacy since there was an apparent lack of decent guys in Boston. "It has only been a year, thank you very much! And I am not dry down there, I will have you know that my-"

"I'm just kidding, Maura... Don't get your dry panties in a wad..."

Maura jumped from her seat to slap Jane's shoulder. "Saying I'm dried up is incredibly insulting!"

Jane stood up as well and held Maura's arm. "I was just kidding, Maura..." She chuckled before throwing a hug and engulfing the doctor with her warmth. "I'm sorry, Maura, I was just kidding."

"Take it back." She mumbled.

"Your lady parts are not dried up."

Maura cringed before pinching the toned arms. "I really dislike you sometimes."

"Nope." Jane leaned back and aimed a kiss at the prominent cheeks. "You love me unconditionally." She hit rapid fire kisses on said cheek and only stopped when Maura started to giggle. "You love me again?"

"I always have." Maura finally hugged back and enjoyed the warmth. "Does this mean that you will come with me and we'll enjoy the party?"

"To get my friend laid, I'll do anything."

Two hours before midnight

The words spoken came back to bite Jane in the ass and Maura held it over her head, getting her to agree to everything. The dress, the make-up, the hair and the jewellery. It shouldn't surprise anyone; it was Maura after all but the amount of outfits she came with still startled Jane. The convention that got both of them there in the first place wasn't even for five days but the Medical Examiner came as though she was going to a sartorial war.

Jane twirled in front of the floor length mirror and was impressed with how she transformed. Her usually ratty hair was straightened, her complexion evened and accentuated by make-up, her neck glistening with the help of expensive stones. The nod from her best friend sealed the deal and so she was pleased.

"You look good, Jane. Really good." Maura's eyes ran up and down her creation. 'That colour looks terrific on you."

"I'm sure it is, but my boobs can't breathe. Neither can I. Can we keep the back open?"

Maura spritzed some perfume on her neck and shrugged her shoulder. "Of course not. You're fine, Jane."

Jane sighed and even that seemed restricted. "Okay, okay, I'm not going to argue. You look beautiful too by the way, but you always look beautiful so it's not really a shock."

Maura picked up a matching clutch before going over and standing in front of her best friend. "You are beautiful, Jane, you always have been. I don't know why you don't believe that."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my best friend, Maur."

"That doesn't mean I can't believe it."

They both smiled at each other, sharing the comfortable silence. Jane sighed once more, a little more comfortably this time and decided the way to break the heavy moment was with a hug. "You're the best friend ever, you know that right?"

"I do."

Jane's hand drifted down the toned body and slapped the Doctor's ass. "Great. Now let's get you laid."

An hour before midnight

"Do you see him?"

Both ladies had drinks in their hands while their eyes scoured the place. The hot waiter that they've been wanting to see was nowhere to be found. They have been at the party for more than an hour, moving from place to place so they can see all the service crew working tonight but Maura was still with just Jane.

Jane was serious in getting Maura laid and even got a separate room below for when she does. Her things were already moved to said room and the only thing missing was to close the deal with the guy. Maura did look great so it wouldn't be a problem but the guy was MIA.

"No. Damn, we've been looking for an hour. Do you just want to go with the guy that brought you a drink?"

Maura scoffed. "I am not that desperate, Jane."

Jane had to laugh. The drink was turned down immediately as with his chances of ever getting Maura's name and number. The fact that he was half a foot smaller than Maura and had one solitary hair in the middle of this bald head didn't even come into consideration when he dropped Maura his sexist pick-up line. The urge to throw the drink back into his face was strong but Maura settled for just turning her back on him and going back to Jane.

"Right. Well, I'm trying to find someone but everyone here is coupled up."

Maura hummed. "Maybe that's the problem, Jane. You're with me. Maybe that is what's keeping the men off. You were away from me when that guy approached."

"Maur, we are not a couple."

"Well, maybe people sees us as one."

"We're not even remotely touching." Jane gestured to the bartender for another round. "My arms are not around you like most of the couples here and I am not kissing you. - Thank you, my good man. - So no, people don't see us as a couple. At least, I don't think."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Maura swung back in her chair and tapped a man on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to bother you both but I had a question. Do you think me and my..." She debated on what word to use the settled on a neutral one. "...companion here are a couple?"

The couple seemed intrigued and didn't mind the intrusion. They both looked past Maura's shoulder to Jane then back to the blonde. The man smiled courteously. "You both look good together-"

"Yes." The woman answered quickly. "You're a good looking couple and you look very in love."

The answer spread like wild fire throughout Maura's body as she turned back to Jane. A yes would have sufficed her curiosity but someone saying that they looked in love was entirely a different thing.

"Thank you for participating." Jane called. The couple went back to their conversation and she rubbed Maura's knee, who looked dazed. "Are you having a heart attack, Maur?"

"No." Slowly, she came back to earth and answered distractedly. "No, of course not."

"Do you want me to move away from you?"

"No. Just stay here."

Jane nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find someone to have sex with you."

Maura groaned at the atrocity of her statement.

Three minutes before Midnight

"I'm sorry, I haven't found you someone Maura."

The hired entertainment for the night was finishing their set and they have both moved on to the ballroom from the bar. They both had a good buzz going but still enough to stand straight and make good decisions. Jane still made good on her offer of getting Maura laid but the situation didn't change from what it was minutes ago. No one was making eyes at her best friend and no one looked available. The party that had such great a potential turned out to be a bust and she focused on having fun with her friend and put the task on the back burner. They were now close dancing to the jazzy sound provided by the band.

"It's fine, Jane. I don't even know why this night turned out to be about me finding a guy. That's quite embarrassing, more than you saying my vagina is dried up."

Jane chocked on air. "That sounds so wrong."

Maura hid her face in Jane's neck before indulging a laugh. Jane held her closer as they swayed from side to side and stayed in step. "I told you it was rude."

"I'm so sorry."

The music ended and they split up, turning to the stage and clapping with everyone. The host of the festivities went up to the stage and they both shared a chuckle when they saw that she was wearing a 2016 hat and holding some blow whistle on her hands. "There are only three minutes till the New Year and our countdown starts now. Being handed out by our waiters are some poppers and whistles to get you in the mood once the ball drops."

As cued, said waiters came in and did their jobs.

Jane got handed hers. "Thank you- "

"You both came."

Maura looked up and saw that it was the waiter they've been looking for the whole party. "Hello..."

"You both look nice. Are you enjoying the party so far?"

Jane cut in and was sporting the biggest smile manageable in her tight dress. "We are definitely enjoying the party... waiter dude. Sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Clint."

"Clint. Awesome. So, do you have anywhere to be after this? Do you have a shift? Cause I think you've been working for I don't know 12 hours straight; do you like to unwind after your shift- "

Jane was obviously not being subtle and it shamed Maura. "Jane-"

"You're right, this shift would be my last. What do I do after work? Uh... I usually just hang out, drink beer."

Jane tsked. "You meant wine, right?"

"Pretty sure I meant beer." Clint was ping ponging his gaze between the two of them, looking confused. "Are you telling me something?"

"No, she's not. You may continue working. Thank you for this." Maura physically pushed the waiter to go and he had the presence of mind to follow through. Her attention was then turned to her best friend who seemed disappointed at the turn of events. "Do not look at me like that, Jane."

"Maura, we've been looking for that guy for hours now and you shoo him off once he shows up? What the hell?"

The blonde sighed before pulling Jane a little closer. "You were one sentence away from saying "Have intercourse with my friend, Jane."

"We have three minutes left to find someone to kiss you at midnight, Maur."

Maura glanced at the big LED screen ticking the time down. "A minute."

"What?" Jane asked, panic evident in her voice. She looked around. "Is that guy a figment of my imagination? Where the hell is he?"

"Jane, I told you, it's fine. I'm fine with not having had intercourse tonight."

"Well, at least someone to kiss! It's tradition, Maur. Plus, if you do, that someone will most likely stay in your life for the year! You could be like the princess and he the strapping young waiter that sweeps you off your feet and you're laughing. Great. When you have an idea, I don't laugh at you." Jane doubled over in frustration. "Let's start your year with a bang, Maur!"

Maura just looked at her and didn't speak for a couple seconds. The people around them were starting to get rowdy, hoots and sounds of excitements filled the air as the time got closer. Some already used the whistles given to them while Maura let go of hers. She kept looking at Jane and kept trying to quiet the voice trying to convince her that this was a bad decision. Her good sense has always stopped Maura from doing things that she wanted but as she checked the brown eyes, she chose not to listen to it. Jane suggesting that she start her year with a bang is not a bad idea and that's what she set out to do.

"Maura, have you shut down?"

The crowd started the ten second countdown.

Ten...

Nine...

"Kiss me at midnight."

Seven...

Six...

"Maur...?"

"I don't have a lot of options so..."

Two...

"Kiss me."

Everyone exploded to cheers and screams of 'Happy New Year!' while Maura grabbed Jane and kissed her hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Beta's by the wonderful LauratheChef

* * *

It didn't feel like anything at first. Just a pair of lips pressed together. One hand on the beautiful face, the other on the shoulder. Two bodies far too close, joined at the waist. The five second kiss registered mechanically to Maura. No romantic music, no dramatic lead up, no zoom and slow motion. It wasn't as magical as the promises of what New Year's kisses should be. So after what she guessed was an appropriate number of time, she separated from Jane and opened her eyes. Her vision came to focus and there staring back at her was a very shocked Jane Rizzoli.

"You kissed me..." The brunette said silently.

The cries of the people around them dulled the sound and she couldn't quite make it out. "What was that, Jane?"

"You... kissed... me..."

This time she did and Maura smiled. Mechanical or not, it was still pleasant. Jane was a good kisser even though she was startled and Maura felt like how she thought she would feel when they finally kissed, giddy. "I did." She said proudly. "You have very soft lips, Jane. I like them a lot."

"You kissed..." Jane shook her head and then only noticed that Maura's hand travelled from her cheek to around her neck. Maura saw her eye line and stepped closer, eliminating all space between them. "You're hugging me Maura and you kissed me."

Never has she seen Jane this flabbergasted. "I did. You're a very good kisser." More silence followed and it clicked that maybe it was just her that enjoyed it. "Oh my god, Jane, I'm so sorry, I thought it was…Well, for the first time in my life I can actually say I didn't think and just acted. I'm sorry I assaulted you, Jane- "

"Assaulted? Maura; Well, yes but- "

Maura stepped back. "I would take it back if I could. This is why I never act unless I'm absolutely sure. I'm so sorry."

Jane forcefully popped her haze and finally caught up with her feelings. The kiss made her realize something. Something buried deep under a slew of fears. As they stood at the ballroom, looking at each other and ignoring the celebration that was happening, Jane felt like it didn't really matter. They were both miles away from everyone that cares and right now, if Jane was to be honest with herself; she wouldn't care if they were. Something was speaking louder than hate, speaking louder than fear. Her heart beat picked up and after everything else muted, it was the only thing she could hear. Jane listened.

"I'm going to kiss you again, Maura."

Maura's world was spinning and it slowly halted to a stop. "What?"

Jane took the trembling blonde's hand and tugged her closer, their bodies colliding softly. "I'm going to kiss you again. Tell me it's okay."

The blonde blinked. She heard it clearly, the movement of the mouth matched the sound and the words but in a freak occurrence, she still didn't understand. "Why?"

"Because I've been wanting to since I met you."

She gasped. Something settled in her that lit her body on fire. That little push that she had earlier doubled and there wasn't anything left to do but to nod.

Jane held Maura's face, smoothing down her cheeks before swooping in and kissing her just as hard.

What was formerly just a simple case of going through the motions became alive. They felt as if they were buds that just blossomed into being a rose, breathing in air and exhaling life. Both opened and willing, the second touch of their lips was electric. Shivers plagued their bodies as their lips slipped against one another, enjoying the natural fit they both had, like they were two missing pieces in a puzzle. Maura's hands went to its former position but now clawed unabashedly at the tapered waist, intent on getting them much closer.

Jane took a little reprieve, inhaling slyly before diving back in again. Her lips pried Maura's open and it didn't take much before they groaned at feeling each other's tongues. It was indecent but they couldn't really silence themselves and banked on that they would be drowned out by the environment. They were both eager, both curious, both probing. Their tongues mapped and tasted each other while their hands expelled the pent up pleasure. Dents from fingernails were for sure to appear on the bodice satin dress worn by Jane but Maura didn't care. For the way Jane's making her body buzz, she'll buy a hundred more.

They were nearing the end of their breaths when Maura slowed down the kiss and capped it off with three successive pecks. Keeping their foreheads connected, they started to giggle.

Just before Jane went into full blown laughter, Maura kissed her again softly. "Jane, I..." She bit her lip.

"I want to kiss you more. I don't ever want to stop. I don't even know how I wasn't even kissing you every chance I got. I- "

Maura nodded. "I know." Jane was openly gazing at her lips so she leaned forward again, kissing her best friend as much as her heart desired. What were once just far off fantasies were exchanged for complete indulgence.

"I want to say it." Jane uttered.

Fingers threaded to the black tresses as Maura titled her head up to whisper. "Say it."

They looked deep in each other's eyes. "I lov-Oh!"

Another couple was already dancing and bumped into them. The couple immediately threw an apology their way before going back, as if nothing happened. Maura then took a look around and everyone was doing the same. The soft music has been exchanged to one with a heavy beat, causing people to dance like animals. The magic was slowly fading and Maura wants to hold on to it as long as possible.

"Jane, maybe we should leave. I don't feel like listening to music that sounds a lot like a nicer version of the garbage disposal."

Jane tucked her head in Maura's neck before she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Also, I do want to kiss you again. Over and over again." A slow seductive smile spread on her face.

Maura's hand sought the Detective's. "Let's go."

[x]

They were only able to contain themselves in the presence of other people. As soon as they were in the room, Jane pushed Maura to the door and kissed her again. The growing passion they had from just a couple minutes earlier only blossomed even with the lull.

Maura gripped on the long neck of the Detective, needing something to anchor her to not drown with the intensity of their kiss. The good turned to great as Jane proved just how much skills she had. She felt a hand squeezing her waist as Jane trapped her tongue in her lips and started sucking it sensually, slurping sounds present that only escalated the move. Her knees weakened as her lithe body was attacked with different sensations coming from different places. "Jane..." She husked when they both came up for air. Jane's was for only a second as she transferred to the neck and shoulder. "God..."

The thin lips painted the shoulder first, biting whenever possible and sinking her teeth down on the juncture with the neck. Maura's hips bucked to her and her hands fell to her waist.

"Jane... Oh..."

She went up and licked the ridges of the ear, blowing some air and getting a moan out of Maura.

"What... are you doing to me..."

"I'm kissing your ear." She sucked around the earlobe next, avoiding the sparkling earring.

"I'm going to... fall... take me to bed..."

Jane pulled back and started to stammer. "I.. I know what you mean but- "

Maura laid her head against the wood. "We can just keep kissing but I need... I need to be at least sitting."

"I... want... to but only if you want to. I respect you too much."

Somewhat recovered, Maura took off her heels one at a time. "I want to."

Jane blinked a couple of times. Maura's hair was a bit unruly and her just fucked look was promising. The Detective also took off her heels and took Maura's hands tightly as they walked deeper. Quietly, they made it to Maura's room and the door was closed. Both got to the foot of the bed and faced each other.

"Jane- "

"Maura- "

A soft laugh erupted.

As it died, Jane took charge by closing the distance between the two of them and wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. "I love you. I'm in love with you, Maura. I have been for a long time. I had no troubles differentiating between my love for your as my best friend and my love for you as something else because I think I've always thought of you as something else. I don't want to scare you with talks of the future just yet but I want you to know that I'm in this..." She smiled a little. "I'm in this."

Maura was a little teary eyed after that little speech. She returned the hug with her arms on Jane's relaxed shoulders. "I love you too. I love you so much. You're the only person who's ever really accepted me for who I am and I don't have to hide. Like you, I am in this as well. I want you. I want us."

They put their foreheads together and just took each other in for a couple moments. It was so different. The air after they both verbalized their deep seated feelings was different than before. It crept up on them and crashed, getting to them completely with their spontaneous kiss but it was a welcomed surprise.

"I love you." Jane said once more.

Maura sighed. "I love you too." She pecked Jane softly. Another. Then Jane kissed her back.

It was proven that no matter how many breaks they take, their passion for each other will come right back up once lit. Once again, they were kissing hard. Hair was pulled, skin was scratched and lips were bitten. Jane could barely control herself as she backed Maura to the bed. The back of her knees eventually hit the edge and she held on to Jane, asking silently to gently lay her down. They were so in tune that Jane immediately cradled the small of Maura's back and helped to get her in the middle of the Queen size bed without breaking their lips.

Moans filled the air as Jane let her hands play a little more with Maura's body. She started with the shoulders, then down to the arms, treating the skin as if a precious stone that's in danger of turning into dust. Her thumb got to the Doctor's pelvic bone and pressed on a random area.

"Mmm... Jane..." Maura lifted her hips, signalling something.

"I know, Maur... I know." She joked. She went further down and got to the smooth legs. She grinned against the peach lips when the automatic reaction was open them up as much as the fabric would afford. Jane slot herself in the space and the pressure against her centre made Maura cry out.

"Oh my god... honey, I'm-"

Jane switched, leaning now with her left and her right hand was suddenly free for more exploring. She went back to leg and ran her palms up. Just before she got to where Maura wanted her, she retreated and started the cycle again. More than once did this happen and with every almost attempt, Maura would lift her hips even higher.

"Jane... God, just... Take my panties off."

Jane was now sucking the tops of her breast that spilled out of the hem. "That's so hot." Instead of doing what was asked, she felt for the zipper of the dress.

"Side...side..."

She had a hard time finding it but the couple seconds of blatant groping was a great consolation. When her fingers finally found the pull tab, she dragged it down. The fabric opened and Jane gaped when she spotted some of Maura's breasts.

"Take it off, Jane." The Detective did the task silently, pealing the dress carefully. Maura came up a bit to slide the dress completely off and enjoyed the gobsmacked face of Jane. She was topless and was only left wearing a very tiny thong. 'Do you like what you see?' She asked coyly.

Perfectly round breasts topped with dark peach nipples. It was perfect. Jane hasn't even inspected the rest of the body but she knew it would be perfect as well. "Fuck, yeah."

"Take off my panties." Jane gulped and aimed at the flimsy material, but was stopped. "With your teeth."

"Fuck." She buried her head immediately to the Doctor's core, breathing in the unique scent. "Fuck, Maura..." She kissed the skin available a couple times before tugging the scrap down, stopping for a second when she saw Maura's shaven pussy. It was the first one she's seen in person but it was still the most beautiful. "Maura, you're fucking beautiful."

Her legs fell wide open, showing it even more. "Is that dried up to you, honey?"

Jane only shook her head no. Maura was so far from dried up when she was practically dripping wet.

"Jane, please undress. I want to see you."

In record time, she was stripped down to her birthday suit. Jane got on top of her and was magnetized to the perfect breast. She kissed the tops of them first before circling the nipple with her tongue. After getting the area wet, she sucked the nipple to her mouth and tongued the nub. Maura's back arched as she groaned.

"Fuck... fu…" Maura shut her eyes closed and slapped Jane's ass. This caused her to come down and their centres pushed together. "Oh god..."

Jane kept her mouth where it was but had to moan too. When well loved, she licked the valley in between and went to the cold one. She bit it first, trying the tactic to get it ready before she did her move.

Maura arched her back again and threaded her fingers in Jane's hair. "Jane... ungh... how? "She swallowed. "How are you so good at this?"

"I watch a lot of lesbian porn." She muttered quickly before diving back in.

"You're... hmmm... a natural... Fuck!" Maura cried out when Jane rolled her hips. Their angle was not the best but the effect was still there. She huffed like crazy and her nails made strong indentations on the soft but toned flesh. "Jane, jane, jane, oh my- "Her own hips met the movement and in no time, she was bucking into Jane like crazy. "Baby, I'm…"

Jane's ears perked up with the term of endearment. She put a little more force into her sucking, moved her lips up and let go, creating suction resulting in a huge pop.

The blonde's back hit the soft covers and stopped for a while. "Jane, I can't wait anymore, I want... I want you inside me."

She went up to Maura's face and kissed her first. "I'll try, okay? But we'll have more sex and I'm going to get better I promise."

Maura cradled her face. "Jane, I haven't had sex in a year. You can just touch me and I'm pretty sure I will come."

"Was that a guess?"

"You caught me." Maura kissed her again, making sure to lick what were now her favourite pair of lips. "Now, can you please fuck me, my love?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Beta'd by the wonderful LauratheChef

* * *

Jane didn't know what she did to be this lucky. Despite her upbringing, she wasn't particularly religious. She attends church every Sunday but rarely does she pray. She hasn't confessed in a while and hasn't done anything charitable. Yet with all that, there laid beside her was Maura, naked and waiting. This was some blessing she stumbled upon.

"Honey?" Maura asked. Jane has been quiet for a while. "Is something wrong? Do you want me to just masturbate?"

"No, no, Maura, I'll sex you up, I just... God, you're hot." Her eyes ran up and down the body and like she guessed earlier, it was flawless.

Maura seductively laughed. "You'll sex me up?"

"I will, I haven't been with another woman but-"

"But you've been with yourself, right?"

Jane has of course, at least once a day and so she grinned. "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Then just do that." She consoled. "Don't worry, Jane. You have very long fingers."

That she did. "Hmm... I do."

"Now put them to good use." As the command was spoken, she opened her legs, offering everything that she had. She intently watched Jane's actions next, waiting until she did something.

Jane levelled her face with Maura after she requested to be inside her. She wanted to see how the Medical Examiner will react to every little bit of stimulation so she leaned on her side, leaving the body completely open. It was a good vantage point and proved to be even better when she started kissing the long, swan like neck. Her fingers went to the well-loved breasts and pinched a nipple or two just because she can. The pair was already overly stimulated so Maura moaned as soon as they were touched.

Her tongue laved on the skin while her fingers drifted to the quivering stomach. All of the days she spent going to Maura for Yoga paid off and the proof was on the defined planes on her bare middle.

"Jane, baby, please..." Maura begged. She wasn't afraid to say it especially when she was this turned on. Her body felt like it was on fire and she was desperate to be put out. The lips on her neck for sure leaving a couple love marks only heightened the feeling. "Jane, I can't wait..."

"So impatient..."

"Just fuck me already, baby." Maura opened her legs even more. "I've waited long enough, don't you-Ohhh... good..." Jane fingers finally made contact with Maura's clit and the whole body beside her shuddered. She lifted her hips up for Jane to have better reach. Sharp moans escaped her as Jane's fingers circled the nub tightly, doing a couple laps around. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..."

Jane bit Maura's ear. "Is that good?" She said with a little apprehension. How the blonde was reacting was an indicator of the answer being yes but she still needed a little reassurance.

"Oh my god, yes... Fuck..." Her hand left the twisted bed sheet and went to her breast, twisting her nipple instead. "Jane!" She screamed when one finger slid all the way inside her. The long finger hit every crevice inside her and activated all her pleasure points. Her chest heaved heavily as she tried to get her heart beating under control. "You feel so good inside me, fuck... fuck me..."

The little reassurance the brunette needed came in thousand folds, fuelling her confidence. She pulled back her finger halfway and pushed back in, getting used to how it felt to be inside Maura. Everything really was perfect with this woman. The slow pace turned up gradually, the lubrication present making it easy to adhere Maura's cries.

"Faster, baby..." Maura husked.

The moniker was leaving her mouth more freely and Jane enjoyed it. It was incredibly sexy. "More?"

"Yes!" She screamed, throwing her head back.

Jane's lips naturally followed the line and got to the delicious collarbone. She bit the skin above the bone a couple times before licking the throat. Her hand pulled out again and when she went in, she included another finger.

"Oh my go..." Words faltered when she felt just how great Jane was at this. She was insanely tight down there and being stretched like this was pushing her further and further to coming.

"You feel so good, Maura." Jane whispered.

"Likewise... Ahh!" Jane bit down on the top of breast and thundered insider her. She took advantage of Maura still being tight and rapid fired her movement. Sounds of wet slapping permeated the air as Maura got even more drenched. "Fuck... Oh my..." Jane was so fast in her movements that Maura found it hard to keep up. The Detective's palm was grazing her clit every time she went in and her eyes rolled back in head. "Baby... I'm…"

With how fast she was moving and in her position, Jane felt her biceps burn. Instead of listening to the screaming muscles, she focused on getting Maura to come. The shaking of the Doctor's legs alerted her to it and she's not going to let Maura down. She's going to give her the best damn sex she's ever had.

"Oh my-..." Maura's hand dropped back down to the bed. Any more movement with that particular nipple and it would push her over the edge and she didn't want to come just yet. She wanted to drag this out and enjoy every single second of it. "Baby, so good- Ungh! So good. Love you so much."

"I love you too." Sweat beads were already forming on her forehead but Jane ignored it. The only thing on her mind was making Maura feel as good as she can. Her lips came down to the right breast and sucked the nipple behind her teeth. As with this, she also tried to twist her fingers as much as she can.

The extra move made Maura moan sharply once more. "Jane-...God, I'm close... Oh my, I'm so close, baby... Almost." Her back arched when Jane bit her nipple. "Jane!"

"Maura, I got you. Come for me."

With that, Maura did. Her reaching orgasm was accompanied by a loud scream of Jane's name and her toes curling. The fire that she felt earlier only raged and scattered although out, leaving ashes in its wake. Her eyes shut closed and behind the lids, white hot fireworks exploded. The wave of pleasure coursed through her body successively since Jane continued pleasuring her, getting more out of the moment. Her clit was extremely sensitive and every touch of the palm, made the cycle start over again.

"Jane! Fuck! I" Maura was forced to signal Jane to help her come down with a squeeze of her arm. "Baby, ungh..."

The Detective's movement slowed and after she saw Maura's breathing level, she pulled out her fingers. The digits were coated generously in Maura's essence and Jane salivated. She popped them inside her mouth and got a first taste of what Maura was like. It was an odd mix of flavours but was still insanely delicious.

Maura threw her arm over her head and continued her low whimpers. "Oh my god, Jane."

Jane finally laid back on the bed and looked smug. She was tired but it was worth it. "Yes, baby?"

"Don't hold that against me."

"I would never. It sounds so hot."

Maura turned to Jane and slung her leg over a bony hip. "That was the best sex I've ever had." She grinned and placed a kiss on Jane's strong jaw. "It's unbelievable how you're this good when I was your first."

"All for you."

"All for me."

Maura smiled at the brunette before she kissed her deeply. Her strength has regained mostly and it was time to repay the favour. She's been eyeing Jane's gorgeous body for years now and the time finally came when she can do whatever she wanted. The leg slid further and with one pull from the sheet near Jane, she found herself on top of the Detective.

Jane looked up and checked how red her breast was. "Your tits are so fucking perfect, Maur."

The crudeness didn't edge her as much. "You like my breasts too much."

Jane only nodded. "You're so wet. I can feel you on my stomach."

"That's how amazing you were, baby. You were so good."

"I need to taste you again." Jane announced.

Maura smirked. She took her hand off of the bedding and aimed it on her pussy. "Say no more." She lifted her hips and dragged one of her fingers into her folds.

Jane groaned with the image on top of her. "Fuck, that's hot."

"How about this?" Maura came down on her own finger, face contorting in pleasure. It was an awkward position but Maura made it seem so erotic. She started rolling her hips and transferred her other hand on Jane's chest. "Do you like this?"

There was no answer given. Jane was so transfixed with what was happening that she almost forgot to breathe.

Maura took the blank face as a yes. "Good. Look at me. Watch me as I make myself come on top of you, Jane."

Jane's hand moved from a lifeless to heap to holding Maura's thigh.

"Don't touch me!" The strawberry blonde screamed. "You can't touch me. Only I can."

The Detective had an idea of what Maura was like in bed. She hasn't gotten the chance of proving the statement "A lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets" but right now was the biggest proof. Maura fucking herself on top of her was all the evidence that she needed. Her breasts started to bounce when she moved from just rolling her hips to moving up and down on the thin waist. The skin against skin stung a couple times since it felt like a literal slap but Jane was too preoccupied to pay attention to the pain. A fantasy was happening in front of her and she wasn't going to miss it.

"You like that?" She was already breathing hard from over exertion. She threw her head back and made her fingers walk to Jane's neck. Claws closed in and Jane's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to feel really, really good."

Maura continued to ride her own fingers as she started to slightly choke Jane. It wasn't even close to what she intended to do but they have time. Jane's definitely going to enjoy the fact that she occasionally like rough play during sex. This was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Maur- Holy shit..." Her throat wasn't that constricted that Jane was still able to talk. "Fuck, can I touch you please?"

"No." The emerald eyes shut closed as she entered another finger. She whimpered at the extra intrusion. "So good. Mmm..." Her hips resumed movement and even doubled the pace. "Are you enjoying this, baby? Look at my tits."

"God, you're dirty in bed." Jane did as her lover asked and kept her eyes on the breasts.

"You have no idea, Jane."

Jane's empty hand was getting more and more noticeable so she fisted the bed sheet. "Maura, please let me touch you."

Her breathing was picking up again, a tell-tale sign that Maura was close. She knew her body well; it usually didn't take much for her to come. "You can only watch. Touch me and you will be punished."

"Oh god..." Jane whispered. She was wet and her pussy was insanely throbbing. "Please..."

"You can beg all you want but you can't touch me." Maura was getting even closer. "Oh my god, I'm coming-Ungh! I'm com-I'm coming!" And with her arching her back she did. She allowed some liquid to expel from her pussy before slumping forward and landing on Jane. Her hand was taken off the neck and she heard a sharp intake of breath.

Jane filled her lungs back up after Maura's fingers squeezed her throat. It felt as if she came too just from watching. "Maur... Mau- "

Maura hummed. "Worth the wait." She hugged Jane and nuzzled her head on the shoulder. "I love you."

"You're naughty." She said giggling.

"I am."

Jane felt kisses on her ear and a pair of lips sucking the earlobe. "You are also insatiable, damn. Give the woman a little breathing room."

Maura proceeded to pinch Jane's nipples. "I am but you should also keep in mind that I was sexless for a year. I almost forgot." The hand that was just inside her was pulled and presented to Jane. "Suck."

The brunette grabbed the hand and took in the two fingers, licking them clean from base to finger, getting every single drop. "You taste so good."

"I know you have to say that because we are in bed but I have tasted myself and I would say that I'm somewhat bitter and salty."

Not sex Maura was coming back and Jane wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. Jane grabbed Maura's shoulder and pushed off on her right leg so that she can be on top. It was done swiftly that Maura gasped at the sudden change of positions. "When I say you're taste good; you better fucking believe it."

Maura darkly chuckled. "Yes, Detective."

"Oh, you are in for it now." Jane moved back to the foot of the bed and opened Maura's legs. As looked upon how beautiful the woman is, Jane felt every smidge of fear leave her body. This is what she wanted. It might have taken her a long time to get here but she's here now and she couldn't be happier. "I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

Without any preamble, Jane sunk her mouth on Maura's pussy and sucked her clit.

[x]

Jane felt the warm body wrapped around her first before she opened her eyes. Last night crashed back to her and she had to blush. They both got pretty crazy. The level of naughty that Jane thought Maura was at didn't even came close to what she did. At one point, Jane was sure that Maura did an acrobatic move just to reach her clit.

It took them a couple more rounds before they were both completely sated. Maura had five and she had four. There was really something to Maura's knowledge of the human body because never has Jane come so hard and in a such a small amount of time. They were barely able to tell each other "I love you" before they passed out promptly.

"Maura, honey?"

"Five more minutes." She said muffled. Maura strongly resembled a koala that was clung to her side.

"We have sex for one night and you're already starting to sound like me."

"Cinq minutes de plus."

It was amazing how smart Maura was even half asleep. "Now, you're just being cheeky."

"'Don't leave the bed, honey. I'm just going to..." Maura's phone rang softly.

"I'll answer your phone, hold on." Stark naked, she left the bed and went to Maura's bag. She pulled the phone and answered even though it was a not a programmed number. "Hello?"

"Good Morning, Miss Isles, this is Jenna from the American Airways. I would just like to inform you that we have rescheduled your flight today at 1 PM. You may look for me at the Customer Service booth so we can finalize the arrangements. To show our deepest apologies for not being able to take you home for a couple days, we've bumped your seats to first class. You will also get a voucher for a flight for two to any destination that we carry. I'll see you soon. Thank you for flying American Airways."

Jane didn't even get the chance to thank the woman as the line clicked already.

"Honey, who was that?"

Jane raised a finger to the confused blonde and dialled another number. If they're going to face reality today, she has to do something first. Maura stood up from the bed and approached the brunette quietly. Jane just hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Ma! Good morning!"

"Jane, sweetie, you missed the fireworks here. Are you both coming home today? We saved you some food from last night."

"Yeah, we are. Listen, I have some great news..."


End file.
